The Emory Alzheimer's Disease Research Center (ADRC) coordinates growth and integrates basic research and clinical science activities relevant to Alzheimer's disease and other related neurodegenerative disorders. Our Team consists of a large multi-disciplinary group of faculty and staff committed to collaborations and the success of the ADRC. The ADRC Administrative Core plays the central role in coordinating interactions among the ADRC Cores and Research Projects and other centers and programs to leverage opportunities and achieve its goals. In our initial funding period we have established and documented standard operating procedures for each of the Cores, provided opportunities for regular communications and interactions, secured strong financial underpinnings with additional generous support from the institution and community, facilitated recruitment and development of junior faculty and minorities, and attracted new faculty to the field of AD research at Emory. The following specific aims will be pursued to achieve the Emory ADRC Administrative Core's mission: 1) To actively coordinate, integrate, and plan for all ADRC activities and research interactions and to oversee the progress to ensure optimal utilization, leveraging, and management of resources; 2) To solicit, review, develop and implement Pilot and Research Projects; 3) To enhance AD research, clinical care, and education by maximizing opportunities for interaction with other ADCs and AD investigators, as well as other local, regional, national, and international institutions, agencies, including NIA, and industries, and timely submission of data sets to the National Alzheimer's Coordinating Center; 4) To cultivate an environment that promotes the highest standards for ethics in clinical care and research, and compliance with human subjects, animal welfare, fiscal policies, and scientific integrity. Through these aims we will continue building the relationships and connections necessary to advance efforts towards diagnosing and treating patients suffering from AD and other related neurodegnerative diseases.